Contest
by Manya91
Summary: this was a small contest i had with one of my closest friends, she'd give me songlyrics and i had to write about RE, preferably Claire/Alice. so these are all oneshots. come and read, you'll enjoy!


One of my closest friends and myself were having a contest. She provides the song and I have to use part of the lyrics (or all) to write a song. Preferably about Claire and Alice. So, here is our little contest. First is the title and the artist. Then the part of the lyric that I used and then the little story. Hope you guys enjoy.

Rise Against – Savior

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten  
>What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them<br>As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

Alice is sitting with Claire in Claire's cabin. She has forced Alice to tell her about their past, cause she sees how she looks at her every time their eyes meet. as she begins to tell, Claire starts to remember slowly but surely. she thinks to herself "how could I have forgotten?" as she stares into the light blue eyes. "How could I have forgotten how beautiful your eyes are" Claire lays a gentle hand on Alice's cheek as a tear slowly makes it way down

Deff Leppard – Pour Some Sugar On Me

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!  
>Crazy little woman in a one man show<br>Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love  
>Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up<em>

Claire had the rules made clearly. No touching until she gave the green light. Alice was the one who wanted her to strip for her. So she made it simple, she'd give a striptease, no touching. at all. she moves slowly while undressing. Alice had made numerous attempts to touch the gorgeous redhead in front of her. Claire took her belt off and climbed on top of the taller blonde, using the belt to strap her arms to the side of the bed. "no touching" she husked. she started the rhythm of love, swaying her hips. Alice's hips swayed with her movements. "Just loosen up" they came down from they sweet dream high

Alestorm – Shipwrecked

_It's 3 years to the very day  
>Since a pirate captain said to me<br>Hey lad come join our crew  
>Adventure and glory waits for you!<em>

It's been 3 years since the Umbrella corporation had contacted me. asking me for my security services. I had said yes to huge fee that was waiting for me. they had said "come join us. Here, adventure and glory awaits if you do your job properly" little did i know that with "glory and adventure" they meant messing with my DNA. turning me into a inhuman freak

Marilyn Manson – mOBSCENE

_The day that love opened our eyes_  
><em>We watched the world end<em>  
><em>We have "high" places but we have no friends<em>

The day I first saw you, it had opened my eyes. maybe there is still some joy left in this (m)obscene world. we both had witnessed it. the end of the world as we know it. the men up in the high places of Umbrella that had created this new disastrous world. we have lost our friends because of them. we have lost our lifes because of them. but maybe, they did one thing good. they let us meet

Dr. Steel - Lament For A Toy Factory

_Challenge me, will you? Well, I'll show you all!  
>I'll see to it this wretched company falls.<br>I'm not just some nobody here doing time  
>You fat bastards need me and my brilliant mind!<br>so they fired me._

Alice was about to escape the Detroit Facility. Already noticing a change within her body, again. she felt more powerful then ever. she felt new. She felt even more inhuman then ever. "You think I cant do it!" she yelled into the camera, knowing that Wesker was looking at her every movement. "You fucking made me your worst nightmare you fat bastard!" she growled almost feral "I will see to it that this fucking company falls"

Dr. Steel - Back And Forth

_Gather around to hear the sound of my voice  
>Dear girls and boys well you're making a choice<br>You can think for yourselves  
>Or you can buy all my toys<br>Disregard mental health_

The Umbrella Corporation thought they had it all. They had everyone in their pocket. They played the minds of young kids. Making them small pons in their mind control game. They created their games so that everyone, young and old, had no choice but to buy their products, making them a larger, more intimidating corporation.

Emilie Autumn – I want my innocence back

_I want my innocence back  
>And if you can't pacify me<br>I will break your bones  
>You think I'm bluffing just try me<br>I will never forget  
>The words you used to ensnare me<br>Till my dying day  
>You'll suffer for this I swea<em>r

"you got me the moment you got me working for this wretched company. you drugged me. you tested on me. you robbed me off everything and everyone I ever loved. I will never forget everything you have done" Alice all but growled at the man sitting on the chair in front of her, he smirked at her. "you think I'm bluffing? you will suffer for this I promise" she said as she grabbed her shotgun ..

*cliff hanger*

Big Fish

_Big Fish, Little Fish, Cardboard Box!  
>Big Fish, Little Fish, Cardboard Box!<br>Big Fish, Little Fish, Cardboard Box!  
>We're all raving mad!<br>Now you're looking good, you're looking sound!  
>Got your hat the wrong way 'round<br>There's no cure no antidote!  
>Just yo-yo-yo and row the boat!<em>

Alice and Claire were in the headquarters after a rough day. Claire grunted and smacked her hand against her temple a couple of times before Alice suddenly grabbed her hand, shocked she asked "what the hell are you doing?" Claire grunted in frustration. "I cant get this fucking song out of my head" Alice chuckled lightly. "what song?" the redhead grumbled. "swear you wont laugh" Alice crossed her heart in scouts honour. Claire sighed in defeat and started humming the song. Alice, not recognising the tune, asked for her to be clearer. So Claire decided to sing the song out loud. 'Big fish, Little Fish, Cardboard Box' by then Alice had trouble holding in her laughter. Only at the time that Claire started to sing 'There's no cure, no antidote' that Alice completely lost it and let out a rumbling howl of laughter. Claire feigned hurt at her laughter and smacked her lightly on the arm. "you promised, no laughing" Alice had to grip to table to not fall over while crying hysterically due to the laughing. "I'm so sorry! its just. "there's no cure" its so fucking typical to how it is now. There's no cure for the t-virus" she let out in ragged breaths. Claire joined in her laughter after she had said that

The Selecter - Missing Words

_It just don't make sense, the way you did the things you did  
>You might have thought that I was dumb, but I'm all wised up<br>Game's up, move on, why don't you get out my hair  
>I wonder if you ever did really care<em>

"we made love, Alice. You told me you love me. Now you're saying you have to go? You told me you wouldn't leave me. but you do anyway. You know what!" Claire spat out "go then! Get out of my hair. Get out of this convoy" she stormed off, going nowhere. she stumbled her way to a wall and leaned on it. She cried, the first time in years. She let all her tears out while sliding to the ground. Alice wasn't far behind and Claire softly whispered "did you ever really care?"

Elvis Costello – I Cant Stand Up Falling Again

_I've tasted the bitterness of my own tears  
>Sadness is all my lonely heart can feel<br>The vow that we made  
>You broke it in two<br>But that don't stop me from loving you_

They lay on the bed in the motel after a passionate night. "promise you wont leave me" Claire whispered, barely audible. "I promise Claire" Alice vowed with a kiss on top of her head. that night was now nineteen months ago and Claire just started to remember bits and pieces. she stormed off in search of Alice. she found her, on the deck of the Arcadia. "You broke your promise" Claire said matter of fact. "you promised you wouldn't leave me" she went on when Alice turned around in a blink of an eye. "You left and I didn't stop crying. I didn't live. I could only feel the pain you caused me. But every hour spend in that chopper, made me wish that when we landed in Alaska you'd be there waiting for me, saying how sorry you were, how much you love me... but you never showed up" Claire took a deep breath. "but even though you left me, broke my heart, made my eyes dry up because I cried too many tears. I never stopped loving you." she stepped forward to Alice and gave her a passionate, wanting kiss


End file.
